coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Pam Hobsworth
Pam Hobsworth (née Compton) is the aunt of the late Molly Dobbs and the former partner of Bill Webster. Biography Pam visited the Rovers Return Inn in July 2008 and sold ham to Blanche Hunt. When niece Molly arrived at the pub, they recognised each other instantly. Pam waited with Jack Duckworth when Molly and her boyfriend Tyrone Dobbs went to a restaurant, with Tyrone attempting to propose marriage to Molly. When they returned, Pam and Jack found out that Tyrone had not yet proposed, due to another couple announcing their engagement in the same restaurant before Tyrone had had the chance to propose. Pam later extravagantly bought Tyrone a mimic egg, in order to propose to Molly. Tyrone decided to propose in the Rovers instead of in a restaurant, but things went wrong. A surprise proposal from Molly was organised, and Molly also used a mimic egg, and they finally got engaged. Pam told Jack, Molly, and Tyrone that she could leave if she'd worn out her welcome, but they insisted she stay. Pam had led them to believe her husband had died, but confided in Molly that he'd thrown her out for having an affair with the renderer. Pam convinced Tyrone that Molly wanted a lavish wedding, and began teaching him how to make more money. Tyrone became concerned that Pam's sales were affecting Ashley Peacock's butchers business but Pam sold him twenty jars of pickle for £20 but Molly soon found that she had lost her engagement ring and they both were convinced that it was in one of the pickle jars but when Molly told Tyrone he said that Jack had found it and kept it safe. In 2009 Pam developed a romance with Bill Webster after meeting him at a singles night. During the year she found out about Molly's affair with Bill's son Kevin Webster behind Tyrone's back. Neither Bill or Pam approved of the affair but they kept the secret, and Pam continued to support Molly when she fell pregnant after the affair ended and didn't take kindly to Kevin trying to persuade Molly to have an abortion. Molly later gave birth to a baby boy who she and Tyrone name Jack after (Jack Duckworth). Molly died in December 2010 after a devastating tram crash in Coronation Street when Molly was trapped in the Corner Shop. Distraught, Pam blamed Kevin for the incident. In 2011 Pam went travelling with Bill. They returned in September that year with news of their engagement. Pam still harboured bad feelings for Kevin, blaming him for Molly's death as she wouldn't have died if they hadn't embarked on an affair. She didn't approve of Sally letting Kevin stay with her (after he had an accident months previously) which resulted in Sally kicking an angry Kevin out. Pam decideed she didn't want Kevin at the wedding, and an argument escalated which caused Bill to become stressed and to suffer a heart attack. They later put their bitter feelings aside while Bill recovered. She and Bill attended a memorial service in December for the first anniversary of the tram crash, and later on New Year's Eve for Sophie and Sian Powers's ill-fated wedding. In April 2012 Pam visited and called Sally a fool for trusting Kevin again when they planned to get back together. When Kevin realised that Jack was a constant reminder of his affair, he visited Pam and asked her if she and Bill could look after Jack full-time. However he decided against it in the end as he couldn't give up his son. Sometime later Pam and Bill separated, with her remaining in the United Kingdom whilst Bill moved to Germany. Despite previous problems with Kevin in the past, he still allowed her to see Jack who would stay with Pam now and again. Other information *Pam and Bill were separated by April 2013, as Bill had returned to live in Germany and Kevin attended his father when he suffered a heart attack. Kevin returned to Germany in April of the following year when Bill broke his leg after a collapse and was found by a neighbour. In June 2015, Kevin took son Jack to visit Pam who was living approximately five miles from Weatherfield. Background information *Kate Anthony was added to the cast as the aunt of established character Molly Compton. *The character became more recurring since 2011, appearing in only six episodes that year between September to December. She returned for three episodes in the following year; her last appearance being in May 2012. First and last lines "I know, you just don't see it any more." (First line) --- "I've no choice, have I, if you're not prepared to. If she's more important to you than he is. He's my flesh and blood after all. Just a pity you can't see it like that." (Final line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2008 debuts Category:2012 departures Category:Compton family Category:Salespeople